World's End Newspaper
The Founding of the World's End Newspaper The Worlds End Newspaper was founded by Grol Spinebreaker, someone who was new to writing work for the public. He decided he would be a world famous writer, when he decided to become one he had a talk with his old friend Sayrina and founded the paper. *Grol walks into the Worlds End Tavern to see Sayrina at the counter* "Sayrina come on" *Grol grabs her by the wrist and pulls her to the table where him and Enlind sat earlier* "Sit" *Grol pushes her into the chair as she makes a loud "Ooth!" sound. "You have any writing skills." *She looks at Grol shocked* "Yes, I had three journals when I was young, why?" *Grol eyes her up and down.* "Your hired." "What?" "I am making a newspaper, I was recently inspired" "What?" *Sayrina continues to look up at Grol oddly* "I want an article a week of at least two pages in the mail." "What?" "You heard me, the paper is going to be called " "Well, ok..." "Good." "What do you want me to write about?" "Anything at all, just write and make it happen. I will contact Chava and afew others and we will have this off the ground before tomorow" Information about it The Worlds End Newspaper we publish a story every Sunday and are always first to deliver the World their news. We seek editors and reporters always as well as people who would be intrested in paying for advertisements. ((OOC)) Guild chat is IC we use guild stones to communicate. When you send me a story through the mail make it two mail things long, I may send it to an editor to enhance it. We post on the fourms a new thread for each article every Sunday. Five articles a publish. First article The Worlds End Newspaper is now open to the masses, news from all around Azeroth from reporters. The Worlds End Newspaper was founded on the idea of knowledge being spread from common person to person. I am Grol Spinebreaker and I will be writing a story every week on the news. I would like to wrap this up and wish you best of luck for you're day. Our office is located in the World's End Tavern in Shattrath Lower City and we are looking for good weather in the Ogrimmar, Durotar, Barrens area and a fifty percent chance of rain in the Stranglethorn, Duskwood, Elwynn, Westfall area. With a slight chance of Sandstorms in Tanaris. '-Grol Spinebreaker of the World's End Newspaper.' Article: WHO is the Horde? Everyday someone in Azeroth will ask, what is the Horde? But that would be too simple of a question to ask. Instead, people should ask not what but rather who is the Horde? And today we shall begin our journey to discover bit by bit, who the Horde really is. Within the Horde, one will find five races: Orcs, Trolls, Tauren, Undead and Blood elves. Each race holds their own unique talents, their own ways that help hold up this daring faction. For now, we shall look to the depths of the Orcs, the founders of the Horde. The Orcs, like many many other races, carry a horrible history of pain and sorrow. But unlike other races, the Orcs have risen above many others to right the wrongs committed, to prove worth, honor and glory for this amazing faction. Determined, strong, honorable, the Orcs stand tall, fearless now against all odds. Through out Azeroth they have established their footing. The capital, Orgrimmar, was founded by Warchief Thrall and named after a dear friend and good mentor, the former Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer. Orgrimmar is primarily a trading center and fortification for the preparation of war and training. However, they are very open to the exchange of ideas and holidays as well. One example is the Tauren festival for the Winter Solstice and a number of others. Orgrimmar is not their only establishment on Azeroth. They can be found through out Durotar, the Barrens, Ashenvale, Stonetalon Mountains, Felwood, Azshara and many other small posts of operation. Their belief of the spirits flows strongly through them, most adapting to becoming Shamans, Warriors and Hunters. A few do turn to more... delicate subjects, ones kept to the backgrounds. Rogues and Warlocks have their footing as well. But everyone has their purpose, their roll to play. The Orcs, while intimidating, are very wise '' and the most sexy'Italic text''. They have helped the Darkspear Trolls find a new place, even influenced them to a new way of life. They have traded ideas and friendship with the Tauren, and even remained open minded to accent the Forsaken and the Sin'Dorei. Chance is a rare thing, and to give others a chance is a gift one should welcome with open hearts and open minds. So praise the Orcs, for they are one of Azeroth's strongest races. Aka'Magosh! Next article - Darkspear Trolls Lady Sayrina. '''The Leaky Bucket Coverage! Every week, the boat known as the Leaky Bucket opens and the crew from the Salty Sailor Tavern serve on it.. But not now on the 4th, they were hired by the Gallow's end Tavern to host for Ruthven's 2nd death celebration. The night was brilliant and being able to step outside of the tavern and enjoy the booming sky from the fireworks then step inside for a refreshing drink served by one of the bartenders of the Salty Sailor Crew, many were expected but even more came. So if you see Lord Ruthven please bless him for this wonderful evening he supplied for so many. -Chava Alterac Valley Heroism watch. Due to the rise in battles this weekend the Horde is offering extra honor to draw in more heroes. In the most recent battle a one hero calling himself "Bunnysprinter" was hauled out from the battlefield on a stretcher for his courageous defence of a tower. Reports were saying he was massively outnumbered. Fighting bravely that according to himself was him against one hundred! While reports say that it was more like five. Never the less his courageous actions will not go unoticed, tip you're hats and offer a prayer to this brave hero may he never be forgotten! -Chava Advertisements Tired of doing the same old same old? Want to meet someone new, do woman with shirts on that show large amount of cleave intrest you? Or an orc that hits on anything he can see? How's free ale sound? Well The Leaky Bucket Ship has all of these things! On Friday at Six, the ship opens and serves free ale and it always brings in a big crowed, stop by for some ale or even to meet some friends. The Horde are calling for members to sign up and fight in Alterac Valley this week, and next week it is Warsong Gulch, grab you're axe and kick some ass for the horde!